youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah (Total Drama)
Noah was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not compete on Total Drama Action, but he appeared on the Total Drama Action Aftermath as a member of the peanut gallery. He was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He was also a Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race contestant as a member of The Reality TV Pros with Owen. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, pessimistic, and lazy to most though he is far from being unethical. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships although he finds his best ally in Owen. He seems to be closed off, not willing to disclose much about himself as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Courtney, Duncan, Eva, and Heather, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of wordplay created by former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Winston Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil". Noah lays low until he has a chance to reveal the truth and strike. However, this is also his eventual downfall. Even in his last moments, Noah insists on relaying his message in a cryptic fashion. By the time he joins The Ridonculous Race, Noah has become more determined to win the game than he was in Total Drama, as he has grown tired of losing in every show he has been on. When Noah experiences love for the first time, he develops a personality change where he becomes lovestruck and immersed in his own world. Total Drama Island , and immediately notifies Chris about his life-threatening allergies.]] In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Noah is the twelfth contestant to arrive and has little impression on the island. He asks Chris if he got his memo about his life-threatening allergies, to which Chris responds by telling him that someone did. He is immediately at odds with Duncan when the two exchange several insults regarding Duncan's piercings, which ends with Duncan pulling Noah's lip and asking him if he wants a piercing as well. Noah is placed on the Screaming Gophers, and his team wins the first challenge with ease. He and Owen join Leshawna in her victory dance at the end of the episode. In The Big Sleep, Noah passes out during the morning run and has to be carried to the main lodge by Owen, who attempts to revive him via CPR. However, upon hearing that the Gophers are the possible winners of the challenge, Noah immediately awakens and cheers with the rest of his team. During the Awake-A-Thon, Noah is one the first contestants to fall asleep. He awakens a few hours later and is horrified to discover that he is kissing Cody's ear, leading both of them to scream in terror and run off. In Dodgebrawl, Noah is very unhelpful to his team, choosing to sit on the sidelines reading a book throughout the whole game and not caring about the outcome. When criticized for his lack of involvement, he feigns support by giving an unenthusiastic cheer. After his team loses, he hypocritically tells Chris that his team lost due to a weak effort being put in, despite his complete lack of participation in the challenge. This angers his teammates, who cast him nasty glares. At the elimination ceremony, Noah is shocked to discover he's the first member of the Screaming Gophers to be voted off the show. He then insults his team by saying they voted off the only one who had brains, which leads everyone to throw their marshmallows at him, with Leshawna calling him "turkey" as a final insult, telling him he needs to learn "a little thing called respect." Unfazed, Noah walks to the Dock of Shame and leaves the island. In Haute Camp-ture, Noah spends most his time at the refreshments bar at the Playa Des Losers pool, with Katie, Sadie, and Izzy. He states his surprise at being the third camper to be eliminated, and also empathizes how he learned nothing during his time on the show. However, Izzy is quick to remind him that he kissed Cody. Noah denies this and argues with her, until Trent backs her statement and ends the dispute, much to Noah's annoyance. When Lindsay announces she made it onto the cover of "star-stalker magazine," he sarcastically congratulates her. Noah is also annoyed by Courtney's constant complaining of her unfair elimination, telling her to get over it, only to have her throw a glass at him in retaliation. He also joins the other contestants in teasing Courtney about her feelings for Duncan. Noah reveals that he is rooting for Leshawna due to the fact that she locked Heather in the fridge. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Noah is one of the campers that originally sides with Owen before he announces he'll be holding a yacht party with his friends. and Izzy in the special to take down Justin.]] In the Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Noah teams up with Izzy and Eva to hunt for the million dollars. He serves as the civil voice of reason among the trio, though is sometimes annoyed by Izzy's antics. After his team manages to snatch the case from Courtney, Noah stays back to mock Duncan for being abandoned by Courtney, believing the bully was too helpless to retaliate. However, he discovers he's mistaken, and ends up losing his pants as a result. He manages to catch up with his team during an encounter with Justin, who Noah had apparently developed a hatred for, referring to him as "The Anti-Me". Noah is angered that Eva and Izzy succumb to Justin's charms and hand over the case. He fearlessly scolds the short tempered Eva, who surprisingly does not retaliate. Later on, Noah helps execute Izzy's plan to take back the case, and they manage to steal it back from Justin. Unfortunately, Noah and Eva fail to reach the docks in time and do not qualify for Total Drama Action, while Izzy does. Total Drama Action in The Aftermath: I.]] Noah returns to Total Drama Action as a commentator on the Total Drama Aftermath, along with the other eliminated contestants and non-participants as the Peanut Gallery, where his main role is reactions. Noah's only line in the entire season is in the season finale, when he gives a sarcastic, "Yeah, right", in response to Owen's claim that he is on a diet. .]] In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, people have been trying to find information on where Noah has been since the show ended, but all they have attained is a blurry photo shot of him getting out of a limo. Later, at the Gemmies, he reveals he is Chris's assistant. However he is fired minutes later by Chris because the latte he had delivered to him was cold. After becoming infuriated at Chris for not crediting him during his award speech, Noah angrily kicks a TV off-screen and calls Chris a "schmuck". Noah later joins the rest of the cast in a race to New York, in an attempt to get there before the "Dirtbags" do. They use DJ's bus, after Izzy's plan of building a boat requires too much work. Noah is skeptical of Harold's plan to use some sort of bra-catapult to slow down the Dirtbags' bus, but the idea is still used due to a lack of better ones. After the bus goes off the road and lands at the bottom of a valley, Noah is crushed by Owen. He is one of the contestants to stay behind with the bus and is seen sleeping next to Cody until the helicopter arrives. He is one of the fifteen contestants that Chris rescues and is therefore allowed to compete in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Introduced by Chris as a "fan favorite," Noah returns to Total Drama World Tour with a personality largely the same as before, as shown by him quickly showing disinterest in Harold's facts about air sickness. However, he still retains his laziness and lack of enthusiasm, and is slightly more willing to participate in the challenges. During the first challenge of the season, he, Izzy and Owen decide to go through the pyramid and are forced to dress her up like a mummy. After losing track of her and finding a "real mummy", Noah and Owen escape from the cave and are placed on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. During the next challenge, even though he doubts Alejandro's plan to balance the team on the goat, he is impressed when it does end up working. He also tells Izzy not to tell the camel on Team Amazon to get on the canoe after she switches teams, telling the other team that it would not be fair since she had swapped teams. Despite him acting a bit more enthusiastic than before, most of the time, Noah still does very little to contribute to the team. An example of this early on is during Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, where he doesn't do the first challenge because he is allergic to panda dander (this is never confirmed) and he doesn't really care about what his team's commercial is about during the second one. In addition, he also volunteers to be pushed in the baby carriage in Broadway, Baby! (which meant that he didn't have to run through Central Park), even falling asleep while the episode was progressing. Even then, his lack of athletic abilities can still work against him even when he tries to do certain challenges. This occurs in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, where when he sees Izzy cross the ice floes with ease, he thinks he and Owen can do it as well, but he trips when he lands on the first ice floe that he lands on and is flung far into the snow when Owen jumps on it. He is, however, able to let his team barely defeat Team Amazon by instructing Owen to lean forwards. with an imaginary ball.]] Although he is often overshadowed by Alejandro when it comes to coming up with ideas for the challenges, he still is able to use his observance and cleverness to help himself and others during the challenge. For instance, in Slap Slap Revolution, he is the first member of his team to question Alejandro's motives. Though they get along for most of the season, he is confused as to why he gives Leshawna, a member from another team, a pep talk. Alejandro stating that he is trying to work an angle on her and, while he accepts this, it wasn't long before Leshawna ended up defeating him in the challenge (although she was eliminated later on, which was his intention). He is also able to ward away Sasquatchanakwa in Can't Help Falling in Louvre by tricking it into thinking that he was throwing a ball, which was a trick that would later work on Izzy as well, albeit unintentionally. Despite his intelligence, like any other contestant, there are still times where Noah is unable to understand what is going on, such as when he is completely stumped by what Jerd McLean was saying in Newf Kids on the Rock. Noah's closest friend this season appears to be Owen, as the two are often seen working together during the challenges or speaking to each other while they are in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. While he and Izzy are subject to many sarcastic remarks on the part of Noah and he sometimes is in disbelief of what Owen does, such as eating the sausages that he threw up in Slap Slap Revolution or being unable to convince DJ to be in an alliance with their team in Newf Kids on the Rock, they still get along and are often paired up together for challenges. He does not appear to support the relationship between him and Izzy, however. Even though he is still friends with Izzy, he doesn't really understand how Owen can be happy together with her and seems to encourage Owen's decision to break up with her in Jamaica Me Sweat. " before leaving.]] Noah's biggest role is in I See London..., where, due to Alejandro's absence, he takes the leadership role for his team. While Noah takes the challenge more seriously than usual, he is a bit annoyed by Owen's efforts, telling him off during the first part of the challenge in Changing Guard Mix and especially when Owen was trying to make Noah laugh. It is here where Noah tells Owen about his distrust of Alejandro, calling him a "Heather with social skills" and "an eel dipped in grease", despite Owen's thoughts about Alejandro being a genuine person. After they find the second clue, it is down to only the two of them, where after they conclude that Jack the Ripper is in the Double-Decker bus, they are able to capture him. Unfortunately for them, Chris decided that, even though Noah and Owen captured the correct criminal, they still lost the challenge because of Duncan being captured by Team Amazon and, to make things worse for Noah, Alejandro had heard all of the footage from within the plane. This caused him to be voted off, but before he left, he told Owen to be wary of Alejandro. It would not be until later, Owen would actually put these words into consideration. In the exclusive clip, Noah managed to land safely into a lake but was immediately attacked by a school of eels. Noah gets a chance to come back into the competition in Aftermath Aftermayhem, despite the fact that he is against coming back onto the show; he only participates because he is held by his contract to do so. He doesn't make it past his first challenge, which was to dodge lasers under the risk of being attacked by the aliens from The EX-Files. He manages to dodge the lasers for a fair amount of time, but he doesn't make it to the next challenge as he eventually gets hit. When only three contestants remain, he roots for Cody but switches to rooting for Heather afterwards like most of the other contestants. Notably, he is the only one, other than Blaineley, to not be surprised when Alejandro and Heather admit that they love each other. As the volcano begin to erupt, Noah and his fellow contestants quickly swim for their lives, laughing at Chris and Chef along the way after Ezekiel crashes into their boat. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Noah appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is seen staring at Izzy, who is hanging upside-down from the edge of the yacht with life preservers on her head and left hand, with a blank expression on his face. He then looks at the camera with the same expression. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Noah joins Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, along with Owen in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, dubbed as "The Reality TV Pros." In the first part of the race, Noah and Owen choose "Scares," but have to wait for the elevator to arrive. Once in the elevator, Owen farts, disgusting everyone, except Noah, who merely gives an annoyed look. Noah admits that he's lost on every reality show he's been on, but this time he has his eye on the prize. The two take the skywalk outside the CN tower, where Owen saves Noah from being blown away by the wind, whereupon he agrees in an interview that doing the show may not have been the best idea. By picking up speed, he and Noah manage to book themselves onto the first flight to Morocco. They are later seen in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2, where they have to pick the five spices right for the next challenge. Though Noah tells the local to just give his team the five spices that are the closest, feeling confident that Owen would be able to eat it no matter what is chosen. During the challenge, Noah watches Owen drink the stew. Though Owen tells him that he may have chosen some of the wrong spices, as it's too spicy for him. In the end, the two place eighth. In French is an Eiffel Language, Noah is supposed to draw a caricature of his partner. His caricature passes and then drags Owen away, as he doesn't want Owen to see it. In the catacombs, he later waits for Owen to go to the bathroom. After makes it out of the catacombs, he was desperate trying to not to be the last team, as Owen keeps on eating their raft. When they finally reach the Chill Zone, Don tells them they have a 20 minute penalty, due to Owen eating their raft, making them the first team to receive a penalty. Just as their penalty is up, the two jump onto the Carpet of Completion at the same time as the Tennis Rivals. Noah and Owen are deemed safe from elimination, as Gerry's foot does not fully reach the carpet, putting them in sixteenth place. Noah and Owen work together nicely through the race, in which they eat the feast despite being grossed out in Bjorken Telephone, and creating each part of the costumes in Brazilian Pain Forest. In A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, Noah begins to develop a crush on Emma towards the end. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, he and Owen are in the donkey cart with the Sisters and the Ice Dancers, and begin to act funny throughout the episode, which his partner questions. When Noah is in the water to grab rings he grabs an additional one for Emma, which he actually ends up giving to Mickey, and often loses thought when thinking about her. They are with Emma and Kitty through the next episode, and initially creeps her out, but she reciprocates his feeling when he saves her from falling. He even lets her cross the finish line before himself and Owen. Things take a turn for the worse in I Love Ridonc & Roll, where he forces Owen to wait for the Sisters to enter the sauna with them, which almost puts themselves in last place when the Sisters finally arrive. When it comes to performing in front of a rock audience, he begins to grow nervous, because Emma is going to be watching, so the continuously fails at performing and becomes humiliated. Emma and Owen have to take it upon themselves to make sure Noah succeed in the challenge, which barely causes them to escape elimination. Noah then decides to completely cut her off to focus on the game. Noah is under the radar for the next two episodes, but his feelings for Emma are too strong to ignore by the time of Maori or Less. The two are about to kiss in the beginning of the episode, but are interrupted by the Surfers, which angers Noah. Him and Owen work with Emma and Kitty throughout the challenge, but due to his relationship with Emma, both teams are the last two to arrive; with Noah and Owen being last. Luckily for them, it is a non-elimination round, but unluckily for Noah, Emma breaks up with him, because he is too much of a distraction. This puts Noah through a heartbroken-catatonic state at the end of the episode. This carries through most of the next episode, which causes Owen to carry him, and to perform through most of the challenge, since Noah was not able to do much of anything. This causes them to be second-to-last in the episode, and after seeing how traumatized he is, Emma tells him that she will date him after the show, which brings Noah back to his normal state. Things are fine between them, but by the time of Got Venom, Noah does not care whether he is eliminated or not, and actually hoping he is eliminated, since he is in a win-win scenario. He gets his wish after Owen fails to find him under the pile of rugs, and only reappears when Emma comes to find him. He and Emma both share a kiss before they are split apart. When Noah and Owen are walking off the show, he tells Owen that they were asked back for another show. Total DramaRama :View this page for his Total DramaRama counterpart. Appearances Audition tape :View this video for Noah's audition tape. In his audition, Noah introduces himself, saying that although the viewer doesn't know him yet, they soon will and that he has a plan. His explanation is interrupted when a classmate of his, Joey, congratulates Noah on winning class presidency, telling him that he deserves it. Noah seems annoyed at the interruption at first, but smiles and thanks him before turning back towards the camera and saying that intelligence is what wins in the end, ending his audition by reassuring the viewer that he's, "got this one in the bag.” Trivia Comparisons *Noah, along with Owen and Geoff, are the only three characters to be present in Total Drama, as well as its two spin off shows. *While most of the cast of Total Drama Island appeared in the prototype series Camp TV, Noah was one of the four campers to not appear in it. *Noah, Cody, Dave, Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, and Leshawna are the only campers with known allergies. **He mentioned them in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 calling them "life threatening allergies," though, he never specified what they were. **In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, he mentions that contact with panda dander will cause him to get hives. However, it is unconfirmed whether this is actually true or he just wanted to get away from the challenge. *Noah is one of six characters known to role-play. The others are Harold, Leonard, Sam, Sierra, and Tammy. *Noah is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Alejandro and Izzy. His IQ is stated to be 180. *Noah is revealed to know German in Slap Slap Revolution. **This makes him one of seven contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Alejandro, Crimson, Ennui, Ezekiel, Harold, and Sky. *Noah is one of five original contestants to never make it to the merge in the series, the others being Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler. **Noah is the only former Screaming Gopher to never make it to the merge in any season. **He is also one of four contestants to never made the merge despite competing in two seasons, the others being Ezekiel, Tyler, and Sam. *Noah, Harold, Lindsay, DJ, and Gwen are the only contestants who did not get pushed out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet after being eliminated. *Noah is one of the six contestants to have never received a symbol of safety throughout the course of Total Drama. The others are Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Amy, Beardo, and Staci. **He never received a marshmallow in season one, due to being the first member of his team voted off. **He never received a barf bag in Total Drama World Tour as it was no longer being used. *Noah and Gwen are the only former Screaming Gophers that haven't shown any form of nudity. **However, both of them have been caught in their underwear. *Noah is one of the only two former Screaming Gophers to not compete on Total Drama Action with the other being Cody. *Noah is the only character in Total Drama World Tour to take the Drop of Shame correctly upon being eliminated. Competition *Noah is the lowest-ranking male in both teams he was part of in Total Drama. *The Reality TV Pros are the first team to receive a penalty in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race which occurs in French is an Eiffel Language. *The Reality TV Pros hold the record for biggest placement jump in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, going from 16th to 2nd (14 placements) in Mediterranean Homesick Blues. *The Reality TV Pros are one of three teams eliminated without reaching the Chill Zone in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Miscellaneous *Noah is one of the few characters to have their ethnicity confirmed; Todd Kauffman confirmed that he is Indian-Canadian, like Ellody and Dave. *According to Total Drama Online, Noah got his first job at age six, working as a site moderator for Kosmic Kaos after hacking into the system to make improvements to it. *Noah states in Haute Camp-ture that he has a golden labrador dog which "drools less over a rib-eye steak" than Courtney drools over Duncan. **His Golden Labrador is mentioned again in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, where Noah is able to distract Sasquatchanakwa by using a trick he claims his dog falls for easily; his actions in this episode also indicates that Noah is very affectionate towards it. *As a running gag in the series, Noah has had several unexpected events occur to him whenever he is seen sleeping. *According to his biography, Noah loves to play video games and he's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the secret twelfth level of Dragon Assassin (video game). *Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor, from the game Kosmic Kaos, are Noah's heroes. *Out of the four contestants who competed in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour, Noah is the only one not voiced by Peter Oldring. Gallery |-| Overall= Noah.png|Noah standing. Noah Front.png|Noah in front view. Noah Bathing Suit.png|Noah in his swimsuit. NoahDodgebrawl2.png|Noah sitting and reading a book. Noah-it-all.png|Noah reading a book. Noah hurt.png|Noah getting hurt. NoahDodge.png|Noah dodging. NoahCool.png|Noah being cool. Mickey was so pathetic.png|Noah explaining something. ONUDNoah1.png|Noah with his left hand on his waist. ONUDNoah2.png|Noah thinking. NoahShocked.png|Noah being shocked. NoahScared.png|Noah being scared. NoahBucket.png|Noah holding a bucket. NoahAirGuitar.png|Noah playing the air guitar. NoahLostControl.png|Noah falling. NoahHands.png|Noah being happy. NoahScared2.png|Noah being scared. NoahFall.png|Noah falling. 180x180 profile tdwt noah 01.jpg|Noah's icon. NoahInteractive.png|Noah's TDI Interactive picture. NoahTdi.jpg|Noah's Total Drama Island promo picture. Noah.jpg|Noah's Total Drama World Tour promo picture. TheRealityPros.png|The Reality TV Pros' team photo. Noah Rotations.jpg|Noah's rotation sheet. NOAHrot.png|Noah's Ridonculous Race rotation sheet. 16938601 457366831261149 2226154917437243390 n.png|Various poses of Noah. |-| Total Drama Island= NoahZekeThemeSong.png|Noah about to be served Chef's food in the opening sequence of Total Drama Island, along with Ezekiel. DuncanPierceNoah.PNG|Duncan combats Noah's sarcasm with physical threats. OwenGuys.png|Noah, Trent and Owen at the boys dorms. OwenNoahHaveACow.PNG|Owen tells Noah a joke about Chef's bad temper. HeyYou.PNG|Noah is called up for an extra serving of Chef's special. UhOhHe'sTallerThanMe.PNG|Noah and Cody watch Leshawna and Heather fight. LookUp.PNG|Noah and Trent during the first challenge. LindsayNoahTeamUp.png|Noah and Lindsay pull a cart together in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 NSHC2.PNG|Noah collects water for his team's hot tub challenge. NoahSarcasmKing.png|Noah makes a sarcastic remark to Chris. Ball5.png|Noah enthusiastically motivates his team despite his non-participation. Hey Cody Whatcha Looking At.png|Noah talks to Heather about the "mojo" of the game. LOL Cody be stalking.PNG|Heather trying to tell Noah to go into the game. Noah'sSarcastic"WhooHoo".png|''"Whoo hoo! Way to throw those murder balls.."'' - Noah lindsay last one to get a marsh.png|Noah gets voted off by his team. Ball24.png|Noah gets pelted by marshmallows after getting eliminated. Shirt_wet.png|Noah gets his shirt wet, due to Sadie falling off her seat and into the pool. Completely uneventful.PNG|Noah talks about how uneventful his stay on the island was. HC-Noah Mad.png|Noah gets mad at Izzy in Haute Camp-ture. Noah at the Playa.PNG|''"My golden lab drools less over ribeye steak."'' - Noah He kissed a guy.png|Izzy teases Noah for kissing a guy. Outta My Way.PNG|Noah teams up with Eva for the suitcase retrieval challenge. Tdi48372.png|Izzy, Noah, and Eva search for the case together. Noah Shrug.PNG|Noah comments on how huge the island is. NoahEvaTDDDDI.PNG|Noah and Eva wander around the forest in search of the suitcase. Noah First Confessional.PNG|Noah's first confessional. Duncan cheers for Courtney.PNG|Noah and Eva during Courtney's battle with Izzy. Tdi39.png|Duncan doesn't take Noah's teasing well. Scold.PNG|Noah scolds Eva for letting Justin have the case. Noah holding a bucket.PNG|Noah is given a bucket of chum by Izzy. Throw buckets of chum.PNG|Noah later dumps the bucket of chum on Justin. Noah eva paintball gear.PNG|Noah and Eva are informed that they will not be competing in season two. |-| Total Drama Action= CodyTriesToRaiseHisEyebrowLikeNoah.png|Cody and Noah exchange worried glances. NoahsMuffinEntrance.PNG|Noah arrives on the red carpet, busy taking a call. Gofernoah.PNG|Noah stands by as Chris glares at Alejandro. NxCxG.PNG|Noah, Cody and Gwen listen to Sierra's speech. NoahIzzyLooove.png|Noah sarcastically accepts Izzy's task. Noahleshawna'sbra.PNG|Noah with Leshawna's bra on his head. CodyIsScarilyCheerful.PNG|Noah is informed by Cody that the Total Drama Dirtbags have fallen behind. CMTDARSCrushedByOwen.png|Owen sits on Noah by accident in the Total Drama Action special. WhatNextTime.PNG|Noah asks Chris what he means by "next time." |-| Total Drama World Tour= AbbeyRoad.PNG|Leshawna and Noah dancing in the opening sequence. CFWU-16.png|Noah sings in Come Fly With Us. Stalker-licious.png|Noah calling Sierra "Stalker-licious". Poortyler.png|Noah and Tyler carefully balanced on the team's goat. Noahscfdfared.png|Noah listening to Sierra's explanation on her being a fourth generation basket weaver. AllergicToPandaDander.png|Noah explains that he's allergic to panda bear dander. ChubbyBuddy.png|Noah stops Owen from destroying the miniature town. NoahSuffocate.PNG|Noah, after being crushed by Owen. MakeMentalNote.png|Noah and Tyler talking about Lindsay in Broadway, Baby! TheSwitch.PNG|Heather switches Noah's carriage with one containing an actual baby while he's asleep. HaroldMoose.png|Noah watches a moose ramming Harold in Harold's recap. Nizzy_Carry.PNG|Noah being carried by Izzy after she accidentally injures his pelvis. Noahvsleshawna.png|Noah faces Leshawna in Slap Slap Revolution. Listing.PNG|Noah and Tyler in the Amazon. Depression.PNG|Noah, Izzy, and Tyler wait for Alejandro and Owen. UmNon.png|Noah has trouble going through the lasers. Words.PNG|Noah assembling his team's statue. Shrug.PNG|Noah explains how alliances work to Owen. WhatHaveWeHere.png|Noah and Alejandro discover Heather spying on their team. AlNoah.png|Alejandro and Noah can't understand Jerd McLean. WeDidn't.PNG|Noah, yelling at Alejandro for letting Heather take the chains. InThe70s.PNG|Noah makes fun of Chris. NoahImitatesSierra.png|Noah imitates Sierra. LastParachute.PNG|Noah and Owen have to share the last parachute. HeyBuddy.PNG|Noah tries to get the attention of a British guard. Don't Kill Him You Clown!.png|Noah slaps a Candy Fish Tail out of Owen's hand. NoahAsLeader.PNG|Noah takes over as leader while Alejandro is missing. 65-7.png|''"You do realize we haven't started yet, right?"'' - I See London... NoahConcerned.PNG|Noah gets worried about Tyler. NoahClue.PNG|Noah finds the hidden clue. NoahOwenNextClue.PNG|Noah compliments Owen for his surprising level of intelligence. 65-8.png|Noah is kidnapped by "Jack The Ripper." NoahScreams.PNG|Noah screams after being assaulted by Jack the Ripper. ThroughTheGlass.PNG|Noah is trapped in a glass booth by the Ripper. EelDippedInGrease.png|Noah feels ashamed finding out that Alejandro was watching. Evaluation.PNG|Noah unmasks Jack The Ripper. Noah jumping.png|Noah jumping out of the plane. Noah-íll.png|Noah in the exclusive clip of I See London... NoahGuestAppearance.PNG|Noah appears as a guest on the Total Drama Aftermath. Episode70-6.png|Noah has to dodge laser beams. NoahShrugEp26.PNG|Noah already knew about Heather and Alejandro's feelings for each other. |-| Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race= WhatATeamwork.png|Noah is almost blown away by the wind. Noah and Owen Running.png|Noah and Owen running in the catacombs. Noah talking to camera.png|Noah explains what is going on with Owen's stomach. Owen Used as Raft.png|Noah has to use Owen as a raft. Noah and Owen Penalty.png|The RTV Pros get a twenty-minute penalty. Noah and Owen Wait Out Penalty.png|Noah and Owen wait out their penalty. Noah and Owen Eat Eyeballs.png|Owen and Noah finish their feast. Noah Poking Owen With Stick.png|Noah pokes Owen after he swallows a coconut. Noah falls for emma.png|Noah starts to fall in love with Emma. Noahemma.png|Noah stares dreamily at Emma. Noah two rings.png|Noah found two rings. Noah kind wow.png|He takes sympathy on Mickey and gives a ring to him. Dude you're bad at this.png|Noah fails at impressing Emma. NoahPullingCart.PNG|Noah helping Emma and Kitty by pulling the cart. Noahemmabeijing.png|Emma comes to comfort Noah. Noahemmachillzone.png|Emma lets The Reality TV Pros reach the Chill Zone before her team. Noah freeze.png|Noah in the river. Noah fail lol.png|Noah fails for the first time. Rock and noah.png|Noah performs better this time. Noah air guitar.png|Noah's air guitar move. Noah and owen rock on.png|Noah finally completes the challenge. Noah_owen_rhino_selfie.png|Reality TV Pros' selfie with the rhino. Noah and Emma.jpg|Noah and Emma share a moment. Noah emma kiss.png|Noah and Emma almost having their first kiss. Noah's head is huge.png|Noah and Emma again almost have their first kiss. Tumblr nv4enkciKo1si71aho2 1280.jpg|Noah becomes heart broken after being dumped by Emma. NoahBeans.jpg|Noah being fed by Owen. Noah carves a heart out of ice for Emma.jpg|Noah showing a heart shaped ice block to Emma. Ne18.png|Noah flirts with Emma. Kittynoahemma.png|Noah amuses Emma. NowenEliminated.PNG|The Reality TV Pros' departure for their next show. See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Category:Total Drama Island contestants Category:Total Drama World Tour contestants Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race contestants Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Humans